Bleach
| image = | caption = Counter-clockwise from the left: Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryuu, Sado Yasutora and Kuchiki Rukia. | ja_kanji = ブリーチ | ja_romaji = Burīchi | genre = , , , }} | director = | studio = | first = October 5, 2004 | last = Ongoing | episodes = 340 | episode_list = }} (ブリーチ Burīchi, romanized as BLEACH) is a series created by that follows Kurosaki Ichigo after he willingly accepts the powers of the Shinigami from Kuchiki Rukia. He is forced to take over her duties while she recovers which include defending humans from evil spirits and guiding lost souls to the afterlife. = Story = episodes}} Kurosaki Ichigo is a teenage who has the ability to see spirits. When he encounters Kuchiki Rukia (who is in search of a Hollow), she is injured defending him. In order to save both their lives, Rukia offers to transfer half of her reiatsu (meaning "spiritual pressure") into him. The transfer backfires and Ichigo ends up taking most of her energy, thus transforming him into a Shinigami--or more commonly known as, Soul Reaper. He is able to easily defeat the Hollow, but since Rukia is without her powers, she is stranded in the human world. Ichigo assumes her role in protecting Karakura Town from evil spirits and guiding lost souls to the Soul Society. There are several arcs in this series: * Season 1 (Agent of the Shinigami arc) * Season 2 (Soul Society: The Sneak Entry arc) * Season 3 (Soul Society: The Rescue arc) * Season 4 (Bount arc) * Season 5 (Bount Assault on Soul Society arc) * Season 6 (Arrancar: The Arrival arc) * Season 7 (Arrancar: The Hueco Mundo Sneak Entry arc) * Season 8 (Arrancar: The Fierce Fight arc) * Season 9 (New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc) * Season 10 (Arrancar vs. Shinigami arc) * Season 11 (Past arc) * Season 12 (Arrancar: Decisive Battle of Karakura arc) * Season 13 (Zanpakutou: The Alternate Tale arc) * Season 14 (Arrancar: Downfall arc) * Season 15 (Gotei 13 Invading Army arc) * Season 16 (Lost Substitute Shinigami arc) = Characters = characters|List of Shinigami characters}} Kurosaki Ichigo (黒崎 一護) : Insert summary. Kuchiki Rukia (朽木 ルキア) : Insert summary. Inoue Orihime (井上 織姫) : Insert summary. Sado Yasutora/Chado/Chad (茶渡 泰虎) : Insert summary. Ishida Uryuu (石田 雨竜) : Insert summary. Themes Opening Themes *~Asterisk by (1-25) D-tecnolife by (26-51) Ichirin no Hana by (52-74) Tonight, Tonight, Tonight by (75-97) Rolling star by (98-120) ALONES by (121-143) After Dark by (144-167) CHU-BURA by (168-189) Velonica by (190-214) Shoujo S by (215-242) Anima Rossa by (243-265) chAngE by (266-291) Ranbu no Melody by (292-316) BLUE by (317-342) HARUKAZE by (343-ongoing) Ending Themes Life is Like a Boat by (1-13) Thank You!! by (14-25) Houkiboshi by (26-38) happypeople by Skoop on Somebody (39-51) Life by (52-63) My Pace by (64-74) Hanabi by (75-86) MOVIN!! by Takacha (87-97) Baby It's You by (98-109) Sakura Biyori by (110-120) Tsumasaki by (121-131) Daidai by (132-143) Tane o Maku Hibi by (144-154) Kansha by (155-167) Orange by (168-179) Gallop by (180-189) Hitohira no Hanabira by (190-201) Sky Chord ~Otona ni Naru Kimi he~ by (202-214) Kimi o Mamotte, Kimi o Aishite by (215-229) Mad Surfer by (230-242) Sakurabito by (243-255) Tabidatsu Kimi e by (256-265) Stay Beautiful by (266-278) Echoes by universe (279-291) Last Moment by SPYAIR (292-303) Song for... by ROOKiEZ is PUNK’D (304-316) Aoi Tori by fumika (317-329) Haruka Kanata by UNLIMITS (330-342) Re:pray by Aimer (343-ongoing) = Image Gallery = navigation}} Category:Bleach Category:Anime series